The present invention relates to a non-rotating scraper or blade type rock windrower with scraper blades on a frame attachable to a tractor or other prime mover and shaped in a V configuration when viewed from the top. The scraper blades are elongated and have cutting edge blades spaced apart substantially at a leading end, which will move travel at the level of, or just below the surface of the ground, and will gather rocks and form them into windrows, preferably a narrower windrow at an outlet than the inlet end of the rock windrower.
In the past, various rotating roller rock windrowers have been advanced. They require a power input and drives for the rollers, and while the rotating roll rock windrowers work satisfactorily, including those shown in patents by the present inventor, the need for power transmission raises the cost.